Everything Changes
by Cassturn93
Summary: Everyone's life changes at some point. The ghost crew, Ahsoka, Rex, and other rebels sit around telling their stories of when their lives changed forever. Some good some bad. Will touch on Order 66 eventually. Actually just prepare to cry. I have a lot of sob stories coming up. Not in order. Taking suggestions to fuel this story along.
1. The day the galaxy changed

Everything Changes

The day the galaxy changed

Kanan:

"I will never forget the day the clone wars started. That was a day that changed life in the Jedi temple forever."

FLASHBACK

"Attention all Jedi. All ignitens and younglings please report back to your dorms. All classes are cancelled today. All available Jedi knights, masters, and their Padawan's please report to the docking bay." The announcement said.

"What's going on?" One of the other younglings I trained with asked.

"Must be something big if they need all the Jedi knights and masters out at once." Another said.

"Madam Jocasta, why are classes cancelled?" I ask.

"I don't question orders just listen to them, Caleb." Madam Jocasta said. She and a few others, mostly older retired Jedi and temple guards, stayed behind to watch all of us. None of us where told what was going on. Little did we know that a war had started. It wasn't until the death announcements and funerals began did any of us realize what happened that day. A lot of Jedi died that day. More if it hadn't been for the clone troopers assistance.

FLASHBACK ENDED.

"What happened? Rex, Ahsoka, where you there?" Ezra asked.

"No my story is pretty much the same as Kanan's. I was in the temple as well." Ahsoka says. "I became a Padawan shortly after the war started."

"I missed that battle. I was still on Kamino that day. I do remember hearing both your masters and there masters where there." Rex says.

"Than maybe you should go next." Zeb said.

"Nothing much to tell." The clone replied.

"Why don't you and Hera tell us what it was like from someone not raised on Kamino or in the Jedi temple then." Ahsoka responded.

"Yeah Zeb. How do you remember the Clone Wars?" Sabine ask.

"Let's hear Hera's story first." Zeb said.

"What the honor guard captain scared to tell his story." Ezra teased.

"Do you want to die kid?" Zeb threatened.

"Kanan, Ashoka, Rex can you guys tell us what happened? Just tell us what you know." Ezra says.

"You want us to tell you stories about the clone wars?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that. The end of it is still hard to talk about." I say.

"Like it's easy for me to talk about. It wasn't my fault it that way." Rex said.

"I can more than tell you what happened. I can show you. I was there." Chopper said. Only Zeb didn't understand the droids binary grunts.

"I thought droids memories where wiped after each mission." I said.

"Most were. Some Jedi never whipped them though. I know my master never whipped R2's" Ahsoka said. "Maybe he wasn't the only one that didn't."

"Actually I recovered some of his erased memories when I restored him." Hera says.

"Well then Chopper can go next." I say.

* guys I don't have to really go into A summery of AotC do I? I think we all saw it. I will go over Clone Wars episodes and the Kanan comics though. If you really want to hear a droids POV on AotC just leave a review letting me know. I will try to tell something from Chopper's POV at some point. Mostly this is going to be stories about days that someone's life changed forever. It may not be in order. This one will be first no matter what.

May the force be with you always.

Cass


	2. Chopper's Story

Everything Changes

Chopper's story

Chopper:

"Whaah wa wana." I say. Sometimes I wish I could speak basic. What I meant to say was 'let the show began.' Then again most of my crew understands me anyways. Zeb's the only one on the crew and currently aboard the ship that still doesn't understand me.

"Go ahead Chop play it for us." Sabine says.

I start projecting the holovideo. I had mixed my recording with R2's recording sometime ago to have more of a story. So it started on a ship on another planet with a transmission from Master Kenobi to Anakin. Then it went on to show how Anakin, Obi Wan, and Senator Padmé ended up getting tied up.

Next came my part. A group of Jedi star fighters were sent to assist them. I was on one. It showed a bunch getting out and saving the two Jedi and the senator.

It continued to show the battle on Geonous as it went on. Sometimes it was from my recordings from my star fighter. Other times it was in the middle of the battle from R2's recordings. It went back and forth until the fighting just stopped for a short time. What was left of the Jedi all stood in a circle in the middle of the arena with the senator. There were some dead laying around the field. Some that were still alive where checking on those that were injured or dead.

Ezra looked at Kanan at this point in the video. Kanan and Ahsoka were both keeping an eye on him and Sabine. The keep looking at each other as well in different parts. Both glad they missed this battle. Ahsoka also keep turning to Rex. Especially at the beginning. Hera and Zeb keep there attention to Sabine who seemed unaffected by the holovideo.

Then back on the video the crumb bombers started coming in with thousands of clones. Kanan tensioned up at this point. Rex started smiling and said "There's my brothers." Suddenly the tide of the battle was turned and the Jedi were now in the lead. The entire crew and guest all watch the video as it went on. Ezra and Ahsoka turned their heads when Anakin's hand was cut off. Kanan closed his eyes at certain points. The others had similar reactions. At the end Rex saluted his fallen comrades. Kanan and Ahsoka both closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Ezra copied them soon after. Zeb did something to show his respect as did Hera and Sabine.

"I think I'll go next." Hera said.

* I'm sorry this is short. A lot of chapters will probably be in this story. I was having trouble writing a summary of a section of a movie from the camera/ projects POV. Yes that's Chopper on movie night. He's the projector. Actually I so want a C1-10P movie projector or an R2-D2 movie projector with a built in dvd / blue-ray player. Who's with me here? We could so design a movie room to look like the inside of the Millennium Falcon or the Ghost. Life sized action figures or cardboard cutouts of the characters standing around the room. Can you imagine watching Star Wars in this. More to come.

May the force be with you always

Cass


	3. Life or Death

Everything Changes

Life or Death

Kanan:

"Ok, Hera it's your turn." I say.

"Um, actually can I tell a more recent story?" Sabine ask as she watched Ketsu walk into the room.

"Sure Sabine. Are you sure you're ready to share this." I say smiling. This entire thing was my attempt at getting the kids to open up more. Especially her and Ezra. If it was working this early on her than maybe Ezra would finally tell us something.

"Someone needs to hear this." She said.

Sabine:

"I'm going to need some help telling this story though. Feel free to fill in the gaps guys." I say.

"Wait what story are you telling?" Kanan ask.

"The one that changed my life for the best." I say smiling.

"Is this going to be like me stealing those crates?" Ezra asked. I smiled and nodded. "I always wondered how you joined the crew."

"Well as most of you know now after Ketsu and I escaped the imperial academy on Mandolor the two of us became bounty hunters. We had big hopes for our career path. One day we had a promising but risky job on Folesha (not sure I spelled that right I'll check later) and that is when things become rocky between the two of us.

~ _flashback_ ~

"Little sister pay attention." Ketsu yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing." I yelled back.

"I don't know but this isn't staying on task." She says. "This is a dangerous planet. If you get in trouble your on your own."

"I won't. Ketsu, do you ever wonder if we're doing the right thing by helping these crime bosses hunt these people down? I mean are we really helping people?" I ask.

"Does it matter? As long as they pay us I don't care. We do what we have to do to survive sis." Ketsu replied.

Three hours later, we were chasing our bounty. We had caught him when a Rancor attacked us. We were shooting at it trying to defended ourselves. Ketsu had our bounty.

"Head back to the ship sis. I'll hold the creature back." I said. "I'll meet you there."

"Already on my way." Ketsu replied.

Half an hour later the rancor had me up against a cliff. I keep backing up.

"Ketsu, I could use some help!" I say into my com.

"I told you little sister if you get in trouble you're on your own. I'm sorry but I'm out." she replied.

"Ketsu, we're sisters. Please don't let me die!" I pleaded.

"Good bye Sabine. I'm sorry but I have to." She says before the ship takes off.

I fell off the cliff and was hanging on to the edge barely able to keep my grip. The rancor above me clawing at my hands. "Man I wish I had a jet pack right now." I said as I stated to lose all hope.

Just then a miracle happened and I heard a voice.

"Hold on, I'll get to you." A man said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I yelled back.

"Spector 2 deal with the beast. Spector 4 get ready to catch her." The man said.

"What's the plan boss?" Another man asked.

"No ones around but her. I'm going to attempt plan 51." The first man said.

"Are you sure Spector 1? It's risky. You could expose yourself." A female voice said.

"It's the only way Hera. She's just a kid I can't let her die." The first man says. "Kid, I'm going to need you to trust me. Let go."

"Are you crazy?!" I yell.

"Just trust me and whatever you do don't tell anyone about what I'm about to do." He says.

"How do I know you won't let me fall?" I ask.

"I won't. You'll see but first you have to trust me and let go of the cliff." He says. I let go expecting to fall. Instead I feel something pulling me up. A man in green and yellow with burnet pony tail was holding his arm out in my detection with his eyes closed. A strange purple guy was standing at the edge of the cliff in front of me.

"Zeb catch her now. I can't hold her any longer." The man in green said.

"On it boss. Kid, give me your hand. I've got you." The purple man that I now knew as Zeb said. I did just as I was told. He pulled me back to the top of the cliff.

"Thank you." I say. "How did you do that?"

"Don't mention it. I did what I felt was right." The man said.

"I only heard of people that can do things like that. Wait are you a…" I say.

"Please don't finish that sentence. You don't know anything about the Jedi." He said.

"Well can I at least know your name so I can pay you back someday?" I ask.

"The names Kanan, you can repay me by keeping my secret ok." He said.

"Boss what if she sells us out?" Zeb asked.

"I won't. Mando promise." I say.

"Mandalorain huh? Well just to be sure I think we'll keep an eye on you for a while." Kanan said.

"Well since I'm stranded here anyways it won't be hard." I say.

"You're stranded here sweetie? How about we give you a ride?" A twi'lik woman said. "I'm Hera, and you are?"

"Sabine Wren. Thank you, for saving my life and the ride." I say.

I spent the next few days on the Ghost traveling with them. Kanan keep a close eye on me. The next planet I was getting off.

"Hey, before you go I think we might have a job for you." Kanan said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well this team could use a kid like you. You've helped us out a lot since you been with us. I'd hate to see a kid like you out there on your own." He said. "But it's up to you. What do you think about fighting the empire?"

"I think it sounds fun but I don't want to be a burden on you guys." I say.

"Then let's put it to a vote. Hera?" Kanan says.

"We could use a little more color on this ship. Plus I'd love another girl to talk to." She said.

"You're a smart kid. Those bombs you made us really helped us out on invading that star destroyer. I'm in." Zeb said.

"Chopper, what do you think?" Kanan ask. I smile at the droids small beeps.

"That leaves me. I saved you after I saw what you were. I've already given you a second chance. I could have let you fall but I didn't. Now, you can go and I'll have to trust you to keep my secret or you can join us and help save others." Kanan says.

"Then I guess I'm staying. I owe you anyways." I say.

"No you don't. I was only doing what any Jedi would do." He said.

"So you are a Jedi?" I ask.

"I was a long time ago, but that information stays on this ship." He says.

 _~ Flashback Ends ~_

"So, that's how you survived." Ketsu says.

"I said it was when my life changed for the best. It's continued to change for the better every since. I can never thank you guys for that." I say.

"It's not like we could let you fall. I had to save you. Too many kids were already killed by the empire for my taste. I wasn't about to let another one die. No thanks needed." Kanan says.

"We're glad you joined us." Hera says.

"I don't know how we managed without you Bine." Zeb says. "Besides the kid had the more interesting story behind how he joined."

"Yeah right. I didn't have such a colorful past." Ezra says.

"No, your past was pretty dark, but I like to think that the force is why we met you kid." Kanan says.

"Now that's a story I want to hear." Ahsoka says. "The force works in mysterious ways."

"Tell me about it." Kanan says.

"Probably why I still don't understand it. Why it wants a street rat like me is a mystery indeed." Ezra says.

"You're not the first Jedi with a dark past. My master was a former slave before he became a Jedi." Ahsoka says.

"What do you say kid? How about you tell this old clone just how you became a Padawan." Rex said.

"How about we all tell you this one." Kanan says.

"After all we were all involved in it." Hera says.

"I guess. It's probably the best way to make sense of everything." Ezra says.

"I'll tell my story after it." Hera says.

* **Hey guys, ok I'm going to need some ideas for the stories here. I need story suggestions for all the rebels. Example: the separatist invade Ryloth and Hera goes under ground. Sabine's escape from the imperial academy. I'm using what's in cannon so I might wait on a few of these. This one was done on request by Dolphin Daze.**

 **May the force be with you always.**

 **Cass**


End file.
